


龙龄/棘刺玫瑰

by Reykjaviik



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reykjaviik/pseuds/Reykjaviik
Summary: *刀剑蔷薇后续*车震
Kudos: 17





	龙龄/棘刺玫瑰

李家豪宅门口的柏油马路上，树影交错的路灯底下，停着一辆纯黑色的路虎大越野。车窗紧密关锁着，防窥膜贴得严严实实，要路过的人瞥一眼也只能看见自己的倒影，仔细也瞧不出异样。

并不宽敞的车后座上挤着两个长手长脚的年轻人。张九龄脚踩自己的外套，浴袍大解散落堪堪挂在身上，圆润肩头透着暧昧的粉，探舌舔唇间，幼态脸颊泛起情色的光。王九龙的大掌扶在他柔软的腰肢上，常握枪支磨出层薄茧激起细微痒意，又被人打着抖送进亲密的唇舌勾缠中去。

滚烫坚硬的欲望隔着西裤抵进浴袍底下的腿侧，刚开荤的小狼不知道下一步为何。他牵起王九龙的手一并抚上胸口挺立的红果，低垂脑袋咬上了小少爷红了半边的耳廓。

“摸摸我。”

绵哑嗓音无异于一剂催情。狼崽顺着引导者的动作照着那敏感的地儿掐捏揉捻，唇舌无师自通地一路吮吻着朝下替了手上的活儿，换来张九龄忍着痒意的轻笑。紧接他按上了王九龙的肩膀推开半臂距离，在人红眸的紧盯注视里跪下身来，挤在前后座窄小的空档里头，凑前亲了一口狼崽腿间胀热的大包物件。

血气上涌无非就是王九龙现在的情况写照。心心念念三年的暗恋对家小姨正赤裸着半身跪在自己跟前——柔顺的刘海撩得凌乱不堪，粉软的舌尖魅惑舔过唇瓣，随即袒露犬齿咬上西裤的拉链，溽热气息喷洒本就兴奋的当间，拉链缓慢刺耳的卡啦声又添上把火。他抓着张九龄的发丝吞了吞唾沫，低哑声嗓念叨着名字，眼神挪不开半步。

“龄…九龄，你可以不用的。”

张九龄懒洋洋抬眸瞧他一脸口是心非的模样，咧嘴笑着惩罚意味地朝人裆上咬了一口，调皮里掺着情色的娇憨直叫王九龙手掌紧了紧，眸底的欲念更甚三分。

最后一层屏障被牙叼着除了个干净，狰狞的性器就弹起拍在他软乎的颊上。王九龙虚扶在张九龄细软的发丝，只见他凑在柱头前试探地舔了一舔，随即张大了嘴勉励吞下小半。奈何什物过长再含不进更多，只得以手抚着剩下的半截安抚告慰。口腔温暖潮热，随着动作一含一吮，快感如同电流一般从下身流经全身。王九龙蹙着眉头嘶声短叹，呼吸沉了一度。

底部的小球也被纤长指头好好地照顾了到，小姨微厚的软唇摩擦得直泛肿，腮帮子被器物顶起个色情的弧度。调皮的小牙时而磕碰到敏感的柱体，微红的两只大眼还常抬起来瞧自己的反应，视觉与感觉的双重冲击要王九龙再难忍耐。他收拢指尖拽上张九龄后脑的碎发，使力压着带到自己胯间强迫其全数吞下。头端紧抵着嗓子眼，喉咙不适地收缩包裹，快感加倍。

初次开荤的王小少爷按着张九龄的后脑不知抽插了几个来回，直到年轻的小姨眼角渗出生理的泪花，嘴唇磨得快要破皮才肯长叹声交代在他嘴里。张九龄低头把嘴里的液体全数吐在掌心，直起身坐回对家小少爷身上，盯着人满是歉意的眼神没有丝毫责怪。轻飘的吻落在唇角，软热的舌尖就敛开唇缝递送进来，咸腥复又挑起了过剩的情欲。

携着一手浊液，张九龄扶着小狼崽的肩头翘起了屁股。黏稠液体顺着腰窝滑进臀缝，他轻轻打了个哆嗦偏头舔了舔王九龙的耳垂，拽着那大掌挪到身后去，软哑甜腻的嗓子含着蜜糖，撒娇一般地抱怨。

“王小少爷就顾自己的，也不打算管管我呀？”他引领着手掌抚上臀瓣，自己便坏心摆了摆胯蹭了人一手黏腻，得逞叼着耳垂软肉含糊。

“就当是我给你，迟了三年的成年礼物。”

红着眼的白狼哑嗓低吼了声，长指携着满手浊液破开闭塞的甬道寸寸挤入这销魂乡。身上主导地位的黑豹难得透露些臣服之色，敛着眉头轻轻吟哦着张开了嘴。王九龙操纵着指头朝里探寻摸索敏感，细碎亲吻顺着他仰长的颈子一路封堵上软唇。潮热泥泞的穴道容纳两指荡起水声渐次，难耐的呜咽自喉头蔓延开来，融成一片淫靡的性事前奏。

张九龄的胳膊挂在小少爷宽阔白净的肩背上，修剪齐圆的指甲收拢挠出道道淡红的抓痕。爱欲交杂的深吻迫使呼吸不畅，他探着舌尖递出半句黏连的可以了，关不住的津液就从嘴角滑落下来，湿痕一片。

白狼得了应允的讯号，顾不得利牙划破的嘴皮，扬着下颚把唇又以吻封了回去。血腥气登时蔓延口腔，性器随之撑平了处处褶皱严丝合缝地顶送进来直贯到底。黑豹的眼眶蓄满清泪，不堪重负滑落颊侧，被入侵者悉数轻吻了去，再换以更深更过的挺进，横冲直撞着抒发原始情欲。

“操……”车厢本就狭窄的不像话，叠着两个人别提有多拥挤。张九龄蜷着身子窝在王九龙怀里被这凶猛攻势撞得直往上蹿，脑袋哐声撞在车顶上疼得又泛出泪来。窄小的肩胛被人紧拥进怀里，冷落的前端就蹭在他平坦的腹沟，应着后方的入侵一下一下画出水痕。

“多久没开荤似得，你慢点儿…”

“干小姨这也是头一回啊。”

王九龙拿手掌垫着炸毛小豹子的后脑，没羞没臊的话儿惹得人两颊又红上一个层次。他粗喘着咧开口纯良的白牙来，挺胯抽插的劲头一点儿不减。黑豹吟喘的调儿兜转打着摆，后背抓痕再新添上两道。

越野的高性能减震在此刻派上用场，绕是车里的人怎么上颠下颠依旧不动如山。

静谧的街道空无一人，昏黄的车里一夜旖旎。

迟到了三年的生日礼物，任君慢慢享用。


End file.
